


my three words have two meanings.

by CuboneGirl13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Freeverse, M/M, POV Second Person, Poetry, Teenage Rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you don't want to know what your mum and dad would think of you now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my three words have two meanings.

**Author's Note:**

> The rating is for (admittedly, very little) profanity.  
> So, this is a) my attempt at eliminating my writer's block, and b)) me getting down a little bit of the fic I wish I was capable of writing. XD FYI, this is set ~sixth year, a LONG while before Pernicious.
> 
> Title from ”Lego House” by Ed Sheeran.
> 
> Disclaimer: I still don't own the Harry Potter series, unfortunately.

you don't want to know what your mum and dad would think of you now,  
getting all mixed up with what they would consider the wrong crowd,  
being with a boy they would consider a bad influence,  
being with a boy **at all**.  
after all,  
whenever they can be bothered to pull their noses out of their own arses  
and almost be involved in your life,  
they seem to think you're still their precious little baby.  
you're content with that, though.  
you know they would flip their shit if they knew what you were up to.  
(not that it's anything bad...)  
they would  lose   
**their**  
 ** _minds_**  
if they knew  
that their perfect little boy listened to Muggle metal  
and made out with bad boys in abandoned corridors  
[even if he _is_ only the Hufflepuff brand of bad].  
all they know  
is that you're maintaining your good grades  
and you're not getting into trouble.  
{you'd like to keep it that way.}


End file.
